Where Did You Go
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: *The 2010 Karate Kid* Cheng doesn't understand how she can't realize that he does want to be around her. A one shot about a boy realizing his own mistakes and doing what he can to be a better person for the one he loves.


_AN: Hey everybody. Wow, it's been a way long time since I've uploaded something on here. I mean... way long. Dang it's been long. Anyway... I have a new obession. O.o And it's over the sexi chinese karate guy in the new Karate Kid movie. I also noticed that once I got into this crazy fangirl obession... there seemed to be no stories about him. Or about the movie. Well there are some, but those stories about the old Karate Kid. But there was one that I really liked and it GMH. It's called New Life by amyismynamey and I highly suggest you read it because it's good. It's a crossover between Harvest Moon and Karate Kid and I love it. Anyway... I hope you enjoy my first one shot in a hell of a long time. :)_

_(Psst... the **bold parts** are them speaking in Chinese. I really couldn't write down what they were saying in Chinese like I did with French that one time cause you know... Chinese is a bunch of letters...)_

~...~

He didn't understand how she couldn't see. How she couldn't understand that he did in fact like her, that he did in fact want to be around her. But he couldn't. His father simply wouldn't allow it. He was Chinese, and she was American. And he would get made fun of for hanging out with her, for talking to her, for showing any signs of being interested in her. And he couldn't have that. Those who didn't know him, had to think of him as being tough. Those who did know him, knew that was true.

_No pain. No weakness. No mercy._ That was his teachings, his life. Without it, he didn't know who he was. But being with her, and then having her ripped from his life, he didn't understand how he could have lived. She made him smile; she made him laugh; she made him _feel_. With her, he could feel the sadness in him when she wasn't around, the loneliness when she gave him the cold shoulder, the anger when he saw her talking to Dre.

He lay in his bed, as he thought back to when he first realized he liked her.

…

_He rounded the corner, hands jammed in his pockets, when ahead he saw Thalia. He grinned and opened his mouth to wave, but Meiying stepped into the picture._

"_Listen here," he heard her say, "Stay away from Cheng."_

_He crept closer, and noticed Meiying had her surrounded._

"_And why should I do that?"_

"_Because he's to good for you," Meiying sneered._

"_To good for me? Are you serious? You guys think I like Cheng?" Thalia laughed making Meiying growl and causing his heart to break a little._

"_I know you like Cheng," Meiying crossed her arms, "I can tell by the way you act around him."_

"_Cheng and I are just friends."_

"_Whatever, and I didn't kiss Dre."_

_Thalia rolled her eyes, "No surprise there."_

_Meiying ignored her comment, "I suggest you stay away, you're just going to get hurt. Cheng cares more about what people say about him and practicing for his tournaments then you. And he always will."_

"_I'm sorry, did you just give me advice so I won't get hurt?" Thalia asked._

"_No, I gave you a warning."_

_Meiying jammed her shoulder into Thalia's as she walked by her and her friends breezed by her. Thalia bent down and picked her books up shaking her head before walking away._

…

She never told him about that, but he would never forgive that moment when she said she didn't like him and his heart shattered. That's all she wanted was to be friends, and they couldn't even manage that. Now she ignored him, wouldn't look at him, and was hanging out with Dre. He thought back to the day when they were officially not friends.

…

"_Cheng!" she called as he exited the building after his training session._

_He waved at her, and she started walking over, maneuvering her way through the little Chinese kids who had gathered around her._

"_**Hey Cheng, there's your girlfriend," **one of the boys from his dojo snickered._

"_**She's not my girlfriend," **he muttered, tired of hearing the usual taunts._

_She stood beside him when it happened. Master Li came up to him and handed him the sign up sheet for the tournament._

"_I... you told me you weren't going to enter," she said._

_The boy from earlier laughed, "Are you kidding me? He lied. Cheng always enters this, and he almost always wins."_

_He shot him a warning look, but the damage was done._

"_You lied to me?" she asked, her lower lip quivering._

"_Look Thalia, I didn't want to, it's just-"_

"Just what? There's no excuse for consciously lying to me!" she shouted, as tears started to run down her cheeks, "You didn't have to lie to me about joining the tournament!"

"_Yes I did!" he shouted back at her, "You always dog me about fighting! Well you know what? I'm a fighter! That's what I do! I go out of my way to make sure I destroy my enemy! I make sure I have no mercy, I take no pain, and show no weakness!"_

"_Are you listening to yourself! Is that what you believe? Or is that just what's been drilled into your head?"_

"_Does it matter? Either way, now it's my life! That's all I care about!"_

_She took a step back like she was physically struck, raising a hand to her mouth as more tears fell from her eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he had just confirmed what Meiying had told her a few weeks ago. But he couldn't take back what he said now, there was nothing he could do about it. He had admitted that fighting was his life, and he wouldn't care about anything. But watching the tears pour out of her eyes broke his heart, and he wasn't sure if fighting was the only thing he cared about._

_She swallowed and cleared her throat, wiping her face of her tears and tucking strands of hair behind her ears, "Okay... I get it... I'm sorry I was an inconvenience in your life. I'll leave you alone."_

_She looked up at him, and he realized she was expecting him to object, to say she wasn't an inconvenience, to tell her he didn't want her to leave her alone. But he couldn't do that._

_She lowered her eyes, gave a tiny smile, and stood up straight, "Okay then, good bye."_

_And she turned around and walked out of his life._

…

He stood up fro his bed and paced his room feeling anger surge through his veins. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to let other people's comments get to him, to let them let the best thing to happen to him go.

"Dammit!" he yelled punching his desk and feeling pain course through him, drowning out the feeling of anger and sadness.

"**Cheng!**" his mother yelled, "**Are you alright?**"

**"I'm fine!**" he called down to her.

He looked at his hands to see his knuckles bleeding slightly. He sucked on his knuckles slightly to get the blood off, before he started pacing again, unsure of what to do. But he wasn't sure what he was unsure of. He was just feeling anxious and continued to pace his room. He stopped by his desk and grabbed the phone continuing to walk slowly around the room. He stopped in the middle of the room and took a deep breathe before he started dialing.

It rang once, twice, and he hung up, his hands shaking slightly. He dialed again and waited and held his breathe as the phone was answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

He hung up; it was to painful to hear her voice. He took another deep breathe and held it for a few seconds, before he redialed.

"Hello?" she asked impatiently.

"Thalia?"

"..."

"... Hello?"

He heard the dial tone. He held the phone up as if to throw it, but her voice rang through his ears.

"_You shouldn't be so violent. If you feel like you're about to do something, take a deep breathe, count to ten, and release it. It always works for me."_

He stopped in mid motion and lowered his hand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..._ He exhaled and found that he actually felt better.

He dialed her number again.

"Hello?" he heard her father ask.

"Um... hello sir, is Thalia there?" he gripped the phone tighter.

"Yes one moment... _Thalia! Someone's on the phone for you!_"

"_Who is it?_"

"Um, please don't tell her who it is!" he begged, "She won't talk to me if she knows its me."

"_Someone from school who needs help with their homework,_" he lied for him.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Thalia?"

"... What do you want?" she asked him.

"I... I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Just... stuff... I guess I missed hearing your voice."

"Please..."

"... Please what?"

"Please don't make this harder then it has to be..." she said quietly and he heard her sniff on the other side and he realized she was close to crying, "I just got over you not being there anymore... I don't want to think you're gonna start talking to me again and set myself up for disappointment."

"Look, Thalia I'm sor-"

"No, please don't... Look I gotta go. Please don't call again."

She hung up on him before he could say good bye. He sighed, before he set the phone back in it's spot and returned to his spot on his bed prepared to take a nap.

...

He stood beside his team, arms behind his back, as he waited for the tournament to start.

"**Remember: No pain, no weakness, no mercy!**"

"**No pain, no weakness, no mercy!**" the repeated together.

He watched as Dre and his master entered the room. They locked eyes and glared at each other, as the matches were set up. This was gonna be fun.

It was the semi-finale, he was paired up against Yang, and Liang, a member of his dojo, was against Dre.

"**I want you, to break his leg,**" he heard his master tell Liang.

He waited for his match to begin and stepped into the ring. As he waited for his opponent to enter the ring, he scanned the crowd. He saw many people from school, Meiying for instance, who actually came to cheer Dre on, his parents, other relatives, and-

She was there. He did a double take and blinked hard, twice, but sure enough she sat there, a worried look on her face as she watched him. She smiled slightly at him, and he managed a weak nod to her.

Yang entered the arena, and they bowed to each other. The second the flags were waved he threw a kick to know him off his feet. Yang dodged it and flipped over him. Halfway into the flip he reached up and grabbed the front of his vest slamming him into the ground. Yang brought his foot up and slammed it into his chest sending him flying back and and landing on the mat with a hard thud. He laid there for a second and watched as Yang appeared in front of his face. Quickly he rolled out of the way as Yang's fist occupied the place where his face used to be. He jumped to his feet and kicked towards Yang face, hearing a crack. Yang hit the floor and he got on top of him, punching him in the face as the flag waver pulled him off him.

"**Point!**" was declared.

Instead of looking at his master or his father for a job well done, he let his eyes venture towards Thalia. She had a hand over her mouth and tears were streaming down her face, but she seemed relieved that he wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed.

He nodded and stood up, waiting as Yang got his face checked. The flag waver nodded and the two faced each other again, bowing.

Yang backed up and he assumed the defensive position, keeping his eyes closely on him. Yang charged at him and surprised he stumbled back as Yang reached out and kicked his shin making him fall back. He hit the ground hard knocking the hair out of him as Yang's foot came down on his chest, making it impossible for him to breathe.

The point was called and Yang was guided away, giving him time to breathe. Wheezing, he slowly sat up as one of the paramedics came up to him. He struggled to his feet with his hand on his chest as he slowly regained the ability to breathe again. He looked over at Master Li and saw Thalia standing there beside him, sobbing. He looked at his team and saw slowly, one by one, they started to huddle around her to make her feel better. He took the water from the paramedic and quickly swallowed it, taking a few more quick breathes. He would get the next point for her.

He and Yang faced off again, this time him going at him with all his might. His tactic was to wear Yang down so that one kick would put him down for the count. Yang barely deflected his last punch when his foot came down and he hit him in the chest knocking him down. He walked up to him, and raised his foot to stomp on his chest, when he looked up at Thalia to see her hiding her eyes so that she wouldn't see what he was about to do. Master Li nodded at him to continue, to finish his opponent, when he noticed that his team wasn't doing the same thing. Instead, with them all gathered round Thalia, they looked concerned that she would have a heart attack.

He slowly lowered his foot and stepped away from Yang, watching as he laid on the ground and a point was still given to him.

Master Li looked outraged, but he resumed his spot waiting for Yang to get back up. This last point was for him.

Yang stood up, wincing. He was going to finish him off quickly. One sweep kick and he was out again, to exhausted to put up a fight.

"**Cheng goes onto the finals!**" the flag waver grabbed his hand and raised it in the air in victory. The entire arena erupted in applause, as he stepped off the mat and into the congratulating crowd of his team.

After the others had patted him on the back and gave him a congratulations, he stood in front of Thalia. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained, and she smiled softly at him.

"... I can't believe you came," he told her, as the others dispersed to let them talk.

"I had to... I wanted to see you win."

He smiled and she tackled him in a hug, tears running down her face. He wrapped his arms around her, and they stood there hugging. He sighed, close to tears as the familiar smell of her perfume entered his nose.

"Are you okay? Are you sore?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Yeah, my chest hurts really bad. I'm gonna have a bruise there for sure," he winced.

She shook her head, stepping back from him wiping her face. She sniffed, and he grabbed her chin pulling her face up.

"Thank you for coming," he told her.

The others around him hushed, as he leaned closer towards her. She stared into his eyes, and allowed herself to lean into him. They met in the middle, their lips softly touching, before pulling away from each other. She tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You should probably go rest for the finals," she told him, smiling up at him.

He nodded and turned around as Master Li put a hand on his shoulder, leading him away from her.

"**You didn't finish him...**" Master Li started.

"**He was already down master, I thought that-**"

"**No! You don't think about kung fu. You are kung fu!**" Normally this would have been followed by a slap, but there were to many people so instead his shoulder was squeezed hard enough that he could already feel the bruise forming.

"**I know, but I realized there was no point in hurting him anymore when he wouldn't have been able to get back up anyway.**"

Master Li pretended like he hadn't heard what he said and watched the match. Dre and Liang each had one point, and were getting ready to face off again. Liang and Master Li locked eyes, and Master Li nodded at him. Liang turned his eyes back toward Dre and continued fighting.

He watched closely realized what was about to happen. Liang threw Dre down, grabbed his leg, pulled it up and then jammed his arm into Dre's leg near his knee. He heard a sickening crack and knew that Dre's leg was either dislocated and badly, badly bruised.

Master Li smiled as the boys were pulled apart and Dre rolled around on the ground in pain. He looked over towards Thalia and the others from his dojo, and saw an outraged look on her face. Her head snapped over towards him. She pointed up at the mat, and started to mouth a bunch of profanities. He shrugged helplessly, and listened as Liang was disqualified and Dre was put onto the final round.

Dre was escorted to a paramedic, and he turned towards his master before he stepped onto the mat.

"**He probably won't show up, we have this,**" Master Li smiled.

"**You told Liang to hurt Dre...**"

"**No pain, no weakness, no mercy.**"

Before he could retaliate, the flag waver called him up. He headed up the steps and stood beside the announcer, who held the trophy.

"**If Dre doesn't return in 2 minutes, he will be disqualified and Cheng will win by default.**"

The crowd cheered and his master smiled. He looked over at Thalia to see her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. He sighed and face forward, as the one minute count down began. He waited, heart beating, as the timer reached thirty seconds. He caught his breathe when the crowd cheered and Dre walked up the stairs and entered the mat.

He smiled slightly and walked up to the flag waver, bowing to Dre. He bowed back and the flags were waved. He quickly backed and and assumed his position. Within seconds of Dre taking his he charged him, bringing his leg up and kicking Dre in the face. Dre hit the mat and rolled away as his fist came down. Dre jumped up and slammed his leg down into his back, as his face was jammed into the mat. He rolled onto his back and caught Dre's foot as it tried to stomp on his face. He his twisted his leg bringing Dre to the floor. He got up onto of Dre and punched him in the face, as he was given a point.

They were separated, and stood facing each other.

The next point was Dre, and then he got one, and then Dre got one. They were tied, and this last point determined who won and he was getting nervous. He wasn't completely sure of his skill anymore. If he was barely getting by when Dre had a hurt leg, then how good was he when Dre and him were evenly matched.

He stood in front of Master Li breathing heavily.

"**I want you...**" his master put his hands on his shoulder, "**to break him.**"

He blinked up at him, nodding. Thalia came over to him, and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It doesn't matter if you win," she whispered in his ear, "Either way you did great today."

She gave him one last squeeze and backed away from him.

"Good luck," she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and got back up on the mat, facing Dre. They were both breathing heavily, and he could tell by the look on Dre's face that his leg was starting to get to him. They stood facing each other, and he watched as Dre slowly brought his leg up staring deeply into his eyes.

He intently stared back and listened as the sound in the room faded away. Dre turned his head one way and he moved with him, matching his movements. He moved his head another way and he followed. He was in such a stupor that when Dre broke the trance and flipped over his head he didn't even realized it until the last second and Dre kicked him in the back, knocking the wind out of him as he hit the mouth. He didn't try to get up and listened as the crowd cheered as Dre won the tournament. He slowly got up and headed towards the the stairs when he passed the announcer. On a whim, he turned towards him.

"**Can I give him the trophy?**"

The announcer nodded at him and handed it to him. He turned around, and staring at the trophy he walked up to Dre. He looked up at him and smiled, handing the trophy over to him. The crowd cheered loudly and he stepped off the ring, as he dojo loudly patted him on the back congratulating him on a job well done. He walked through the crowd heading towards the person waiting for him on the edge.

Thalia smiled at him as he walked up to her, towering slightly over her. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And the real winner tonight," she said, "is Cheng. Because anyone can accept defeat, but it takes a real man to hand the win over to someone else."

He smiled at her as she leaned back and kissed him.

And she was right. The real winner was him. Because he had won the best prize of all: Her. She was back in his life, and he had a feeling she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

~...~

_AN: So... what did you think? Leave me a review please, so that way I can know if this one shot I did after a very long time is good, and maybe, I'll do another one-shot... or maybe a small story... O.o who knows?_


End file.
